The present invention relates generally to animated robotic figures for staged exhibitions and more particularly to a large-scale, highly articulated and animated robotic action figure suggestive of a giant reptile, capable of lifting and crushing automobiles or other heavy objects and which is easily and quickly converted to a road-trailerable configuration.